


Vikare birthday Fanfiction

by daverd



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Masochism, Peeing in wounds, Piss Fetish, Scratching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daverd/pseuds/daverd
Summary: Your matesprit VIKARE RATITE is quite shy when it comes to making romantic advances, even though you've been dating for months. After you bring this up with him, he begins to come on strong, lacerating your sides during a particularly forceful make-out session.
Relationships: Vikare Ratite/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Getting Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [conksuckboot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conksuckboot/gifts).

> please dont read this please please please please please please please please please please please please pleas

==> Luca: Read fic.

** You gaze into the sparkling eyes of your matesprit. Under his aviator goggles, his eyes are actually very beautiful. He rarely ever takes them off, so whenever he does, you savor it. One of those times is now; you two are out gazing at the clouds on a breezy August day.**

**VIKARE: ~I believe a jaunt to my hive is in order~**

**VIKARE: ~Let’s get a wiggle on!~**

**VIKARE: ~I do suppose we have overstayed our welcome on this hill~**

**VIKARE: ~And besides, I could go for a good old nosh!~**

**VIKARE: ~A yum-a-roonie! A grade A bout of nourishment!~**

** You unsuccessfully attempt to stifle a laugh. Although you two have been together for a matter of months, his silly way of talking still gets to you every now and then. You love to tease him about it, despite him not really understanding what is funny about it. Your matesprit has a very one-track mind. He’s always talking about flight, and when he’s not, he’s sleeping. You don’t complain though. He gets so cute when he’s talking about his plans for `non-interstellar flight` as he calls it. You guess he’s not technically wrong, it’s just a cute and nerdy way of saying he wants to fly an airplane. You can’t help but slip into a loving gaze every time he stands up on top of the coffee table in your living room, posing in his aviator getup and excitedly jabbering about planes. **

** You two make your way back to his hive. During the walk home Vikare talks more about his latest prototype for a hull design, and how he’s only lacking a few materials. Materials being the bones of dead grubs, lusii, and other animals. You still don’t really get why he has to make his plane out of bones, but you assume he has a good reason for this and aren’t too weirded out by it. Although what ** ** _does _ ** **still weird you out is his aversion to doing anything romantic. It’s been months of you being in an explicit matespritship, and yet you haven’t even kissed yet. At first you chalked it up to Vikare’s nervousness and insecurity, but going months without so much as a kiss has you questioning if it’s something deeper. You decide that today is the day you’re going to bring it up with him, and hope that maybe after a day of skygazing he’s more open to conversing about something other than planes.**

** You get to the hive, make yourself comfortable on the couch next to him, and decide to ask.**

**VIKARE: ~Why, I see you’ve finally decided to call me out on my baloney~**

**VIKARE: ~In truth my myriad romantic ventures in the past have all..~**

**VIKARE: ~Ended less than savory for my partners~**

**VIKARE: ~As in, my dear chum, my past compatriots in this game we call romance have er,~**

** Vikare pauses for a bit, struggling to phrase his point in the right way.**

**VIKARE: ~Emerged from the ordeal quite knackered, or even gammy!~**

** You reassure Vikare that you’re not as weak as you look, despite what your different biology might suggest. You’ve dealt with worse before, and you’re sure that a few scratches won’t dissuade you from finally getting a piece of your lover.**

** He acquiesces, and you pull him into a loving embrace, topping it all off with a kiss. `God` you say out loud, `I’ve been waiting to be able to do that.` Vikare slides his hand up to your face, cupping your cheek. He stares into your eyes, with that goofy smile of his you love so much, and pulls you close with his free hand. **

** Despite being the biggest goofball you’ve ever met, Vikare is a surprisingly good kisser. He attacks your lips in a forceful yet reposeful manner, leaving you breathless. He pulls away and cheesily declares your lips taste better than soaring over the bluest skies. You can’t help but giggle, and pull him in for another hug. Today’s been a good day, you think to yourself as you feel your eyelids getting heavier. You snuggle up to Vikare on the couch, putting your head in his lap and looking up at him. Before you drift off, you mutter a simple I Love You, and finally close your eyes. **


	2. In the bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vikare's new bolder outlook on your relationship has him leading to you to your bedroom shirtless... What will happen next?

==> Luca: Continue reading in disgust.

** You look over and see your matesprit’s bare, unsurprisingly buff chest. All that time spent working on his planes must go somewhere, right? Although he’s merely laying on the couch, you catch yourself drooling a bit. Ever since you opened up to him about wanting him to be more romantically involved, he’s been like this. Lounging around shirtless, lifting you off your feet and kissing you like a smooth ass motherfucker, and just generally romantic. You’ve even picked up hints that he’d like to vacillate black, and if you’re being honest, the idea excites you. His claws just look so attractive, yet they’d be more attractive dug an inch deep into your sides. You bite your lip thinking of all the things you’d let Vikare do to you.**

** He notices your unapologetically blatant stares, and puts on a bit of a personal show for you, flexing his chest that you can’t get enough of. God he’s so fucking hot. You feel a wave of arousal spread from between your legs, sending a shiver down your spine. Vikare smiles, baring his fangs and rocking his hips a little. It’s subtle, but you can see the arousal behind his aviator goggles. You get up and saunter over to him, attempting to look sexy yet failing miserably. Vikare chuckles and walks over to you.**

** He takes you in his arms and whispers in your ear that you’re his. His husky voice sends another shiver down your spine, and releases another wave of pleasure. You whisper back that he can do anything to you. And you really do mean ** **anything. ** **A million fantasies of Vikare dragging his clean, sharp claws along your sides rush through your mind. You can only hope one of those is about to come true.**

** Vikare leads you towards your bedroom, posters of spaceships covering up posters of scandalous non-interstellar flight. Although his hobbies once seemed silly and dorkish to you, at this moment you can’t think of anyone or anything more attractive than him. He sits down on the edge of the bed as you sensually remove your top. Removing his goggles, he looks you up and down, feeling you up with his powerfully striking eyes. He really does need to go out sans goggles some time. He runs his hands down your sides, gently caressing them with his claws. Once he gets to your pink sweatpants, he slowly yet carefully pulls them down, his touch electric against your thighs. At this point the pleasure is near constant, and it’s hard to refrain from jumping on Vikare in a blind, horny rage. He slides your sweatpants off from around your ankles, and you do give in. Jumping onto him, he’s knocked back onto your bed.**

** You’re pinning him down, your hands on his wrists, knees on either side of his chest. You know he’s letting you overpower him, he could easily take you but it’s more fun this way. You lean down and place both your hands on the sides of his face, sloppily kissing him as ferociously as you can. It’s like your mouth is magnetized to him, and his taste is intoxicating. He pushes you off, with enough force to surprise you, but not enough to hurt, and guides your hands to his jeans. You get the picture. Making it as painfully slow and passionate as taking off a pair of jeans can be, you unbutton and unzip them. **

** His bulge is practically bursting out of the fabric, and holy shit is it huge. Although you two have been more romantically involved recently, this is the furthest you two have taken it, and if you’re being honest, this should have happened a lot sooner. In a frenzy, you rip off his jeans and his underwear in quick succession, begging to get a look at Vikare’s huge twitching bulge. Before you can really get a nice look at him, he tilts your chin up with one slender finger, and runs his other hand up and down your side. This time his claws connect through your flesh, tearing thin strips in your soft skin. **

** You’re so aroused that you don’t even notice until you see the dark crimson blood pooling on Vikare’s chest. The sight of your blood against his pale grey body sends you into even more of a mania, you’re begging for more. Vikare notices this, and digs his claws in deeper, ripping through your flesh like it was butter. Using his powerful arms, he flips you two around, so now you’re underneath him. Looking up you can see his silhouette outlined by the light coming from the living room. You can feel your blood drip from his chest back onto your own, and you can feel the blood flowing from the freshly deepened cuts on your sides. Seeing the arousal clear as day on your face, Vikare leans down and bites a side of your panties with his fangs. **

** He pulls them off slowly, dragging his fangs along your thigh and opening a long gash down the length of your leg. The warm blood now gushing from your leg is synonymous with arousal; Vikare could do just about anything to you right now and you’d be his bitch. Fatigued from the multiple gashes now peppering your body, you look up as Vikare straddles your sides, taking his bulge in his hands. You close your eyes in pure ecstasy, taking in your situation and savoring as much of it as possible.**

** You feel a warm liquid start splashing against your chest, and at first you think it’s more of your blood, now dripping off of his fangs. Yet when you open your eyes you see your matesprit relieving himself on top of you. He aims his bulge to spray directly into the wounds on your sides, stinging at first but becoming more bearable. To be fair, you did say you’d let him do ** **ANYTHING.** ** While initially grossed out, this sudden revelation of Vikare’s kink grows on you. As his warm, dark piss drips down your sides, you feel yet another wave of pleasure emanate from between your legs. Oddly enough, this turn of events has you more aroused than before, and you beg for daddy Vikare to piss in your wounds.**

** After finishing, Vikare lies next to you, his hand holding yours, clammy and drenched in your own blood. As the events of the night die down, you two stare at the ceiling, panting and sweaty. The pain from the deep gashes Vikare left on your sides and leg becomes more obvious and overpowering. You feel lightheaded, drifting off soon after, Vikare clueless as to the fragility of the human body. Your final words before you drift off forever are a simple “I love you.”**


End file.
